Unsung War manual
by cargas
Summary: A Manual of up and coming StarWar: Episode 3.6 the Unsung War
1. List of Characters

[List of Character's as in 3.6 ABY]

[Main Character]

Luke Skywalker - Jedi Knight and former Commander of Rogue Squadron, age 22

Leia Amidala Skywalker-Solo – AU version of Princess Leia, Jedi Knight Consular and master of Durron, age 22

Han Solo – Captain of Millennium Falcon, age 32

[Supporting Character]

Chewbacca – First mate of Millennium Falcon

Lando Calrissian – Interim Captain of Millennium Falcon

Mara Jade – Empire's Hand, age 21

Kyp Durron – Padawan, age 10, an orphan. The sole survivor of the Durron after his brother died.

[Rebel Alliance High Command]

Mon Mothma – Rebel Alliance Head of State

Admiral Gial Ackbar - Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance Fleet

General Crix Madine - Supreme General of the Rebel Alliance Ground Forces

General Garm Bel Iblis – Holt Base Commander

General Airen Cracken – Head of Intelligent

General Jan Dodonnna – Yavin IV Base Commander

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan – Senior Diplomat and Species Resource Manager

[Notable Rogue Squadron]

Wedge Antilles – Rogue Leader, Commander of Squadron,

Tycho Celchu – Rogue2, XO of Squadron, Alderaan

Wes Janson – Rogue3

Derek "Hobbie" Klivan – Rogue4, Wes Janson's best friend, crash-prone

[Notable Alliance Member]

Agent Winter Organa – Princess Leia adoptive sister, Alliance intelligent Officer

[Antagonist Characters]

Dark Sidious – Palpatine alter ego and Emperor of Galactic Imperial

Dark Vader – Sith Lord, Empire Enforcer and right hand man

Shira Elan Colla Brie - Major and Empire's Hand

Ysanne Isard – Human female, Director of Imperial Intelligent

{Unnamed Villain} – Not much is known, appear in Mustafar

[Notable Imperial Navy Member]

Gilad Pellian – Captain of Star Destroyer Chimaera


	2. AU Jedi Order History in recent years

[AU Jedi Order History in recent years]

16:5:22 - The loss of 60 percent of Jedi throughout the galaxy as the result of Order 66 was a major blow for the Republic almost destroys the Republic. It all began when a team of Jedi Masters lead by Jedi Master Mace Windu fail to prevent Senator Palpatine, or his converted name, Dark Sidious evoke the Order 66 of all Clone Army Kill-on-sight of the Jedi. Master Windu was the sole survivor in his taskforce only because he was thrown from the building. Dark Sidious was killed in the duel with Hero-with-no-fear. The Hero himself later dies by exposure of high voltage current. How was that happed was keep a close lip from the Order

16:5:23 – Confederacy of Independent Systems disband after the truth of their war mastermind was the Senator himself. The majority of the ten thousand systems refuse to rejoin the now chaotic and unstable Republic after this fact was leak to the public.

16:6:15 – The last pocket of clone army on Corrusant was eradicated. A large portion of them led by high ranking military officers who loyal to the Palpatine band together to create Galactic Emporium on their non-Republic newly occupied world.

17:1:1 – Grandmaster Yoda announce to the Media of the New Jedi Order as a reform from the Old Order. In the nutshell, Jedi are allowed to form attachment. By that definition, marriages are allowed, and the force sensitive new born are no longer separate from their family.

19:3:24 – the Senate pass a memorandum to pay the Jedi according to rank. It mimics the paramilitary pay structure as the Jedi starting to marry and has family of they own. As one Jedi Knight equivalent of half elite battalion; it was considered cheaper to maintain than its equivalent full strength of Clone Battalion.

19:3:30 – Corellia Jedi Order was recognise by the Jedi High Council as a part of Republic's New Jedi Order. A Jedi Temple is being constructed on Corellia. Four more temple locations will be announced later. This move is seen to delocalize the Jedi populations in the hope to prevent the third Jedi Purge from happening.

19:7:12 – Four locations for the Temple are chosen. They are, Dac, Naboo, Kashyyyk and Dantooine. Six locations more if full total nine thousands of remaining system rejoined the republic.


	3. AU Jedi Order Ranking

[AU Jedi Order Ranking Structure]

[Enlist] (Student) – They do not consider as true Jedi. Thus, do hold title or called as 'Jedi' within the Order. Though, it don't stop the outsider to call them as such.

[OR-1: Initiate] – Commonly known as Youngling

It is a mandatory for all Force-sensitive to be taught the basic theory and mental training the Force to prevent the user to go crazy or lost control of the power. They are forbidden to possess a Lightsaber, a non-lethal training Lightsaber is used instead.

As the Jedi no longer separate the child from their parent. Something must be done to prevent the child to the dark side.

[OR-2: Padawan]

The Jedi (or the Counsel) may choose any youngling who wants to become a Jedi. They will be taught personally by any Knight. The Knight themselves have partial guardianship of the Padawan. The parent input will be considered in the Padawan future. His or her hair will be braid. A facial marking or an ornament used for species that doesn't have any hair. They will be taught swordsmanship and begin making their own Lightsaber. They also are taught basic skill in all disciplines and seven forms.

[OR-3: Senior Padawan]

Distinguish by two hair-braids on the left side of his or her hair (more marking or ornament for the hairless). They are deeming ready by their Master to begin their specialization in many of Force disciplines and Swordsmanship forms. Mastery of Shii-cho is mandatory to hold this rank.

[J-1: Jedi Knight]

The apprentice must pass their trial to become full pledge Jedi. They at this moment could be called a Jedi. They have to master at least three disciplines of Force skill in their chosen paths. They must master at least the first four Lightsaber form including Shii-cho.

[J-1a: Jedi Knight Guardian]

Holder of this path is called 'Jedi Knight Guardian'. Often time are call Jedi Knight for short. They must master all seven forms of Lightsaber combat and starfighter swordplay (using Lightsaber effectively in starfighter combat) and tactic. They are expert in variety of weapons and the art of policing the galaxy and ensuring that laws are enforced along the Outer Rim. Because they are a common face an outsider meet regularly, Knowledge of other discipline and rank became unknown to population.

[J-1b: Jedi Knight Consular]

Jedi Consulars, as they are commonly call, achieved with words or non-violent use of the Force. Concentrating on mental refinement through study, meditation and healing. Consulars sought to perfect the art of diplomacy and mediation, hoping to calm a tense situation or mend hurt feelings through civil discourse, reasoning, and parley, rather than drawing their Lightsabers and cutting down an attacker. They are able to draw upon the Living Force to preserve life and cleanse impurities and wounds. While Jedi Consulars would attempt to avoid conflict for as long as possible, the Consulars were sensible and carried a Lightsaber.

[J-1c: Jedi Knight Sentinel]

Commonly called as 'Jedi Sentinel', their blended both schools of teaching and amplified them with a series of non-Force skills, such as in the fields of security, computers, stealth techniques, demolitions, repair or medicine. These skills tended to take the forefront in their middle-road approach to problems; while a Guardian might bash down a locked door and a Consular simply knock, a Sentinel would instead use equipment available or ingenuity to pick the lock. They skill as investigator are better use as detective, track down and identify Force-sensitives. They may choose to work alone in the oversight of peace on a single planet or system. Focusing on bettering society and protecting the rights of a system for years at a time, they became a vital liaison between the planetary government and the Jedi High Council.

[J-2: Jedi Master]

The title of Jedi Master was the highest formal rank obtainable by a member of the Jedi Order. The rank reserved for those who had shown exceptional devotion and skill as well as balance in the Force and often combat of any three branches of Knight. To attain this rank, they must teach a Padawan into Knighthood

[J-2a: Master Healer]

A Consular who become a Jedi Master that are specializes in various art of Force Heal is called that even though he or she has other specialization. Though not as official title, it was used oft enough even by the Jedi community made this is a noteworthy by itself.

[J-3: Council Member]

The council member of was a group of twelve wise and powerful Jedi Masters who were elected to guide the Order as well as to serve as an advisory body for the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. The Jedi High Council was made up of representative of six different temples scattered across galaxies.

[J-4: Jedi Grandmaster]

Grand Master was a title used in both the Old and New Jedi Orders to describe the recognized head of the Order. While separate from the title Master of the Order, which was used to describe the elected leader of the Jedi High Council, the positions were often filled by the same person.


	4. List of Jedi Temples

[AU Jedi Temple](As in 44:6:5)

Originally know as Jedi Enclave in First Galactic War. Jedi temple was constructed as a move to de-localize Jedi populations throughout the galaxy, four more temples was commission or reopen toward nature rich planet. As population of Jedi and none Force-sensitive grown, the institutions become a government funded education centre on par with universities. This move was a brain child of Grandmaster Yoda to emulate the Jedi Enclave Programme for the survival and advancement of Jedi Order. The temples also act as Fast Response Team. This reduces the time to Jedi to react to crisis.

1. Corruscant – Jedi HQ, Known for the best Guardian training programme.

2. Corellia – Famous for its Pilot training programme

3. Naboo – Lead by Jedi Master Kenobi, Famous for its Diplomatic and Negotiation training.

4. Dac – A float temple, know for Medical Training programme and high ratios of aquatic species.

5. Kashyyyk – Famous for Sentinel arts

6. Dantooine – Located in the Jedi Refugee ancient side, the temple become the best crèche facility and known for as Jedi Initiates Training Centre


	5. List of Jedi Starfighter in recent years

[AU List of Jedi Starfighter in recent years]

Jedi historically travel in small frigate starship to complete their mission. However, Galaxy Civil War made a Starfighter sole use for the Jedi become essential. A light starfighter a first, later it become clear that regular light starfighter become inadequate and redundant for a Jedi.

1. Kuat Delta 6 Starfighter

2. Kuat Delta-7 Aethersprite

3. Kuat Delta-12 Skysprite

4. Incom X-65J X-wing (Jedi custom) – A modified X-wing to suit a Jedi need. The cockpit was move near the nose equipped with experimental Pod Ejection System (PES).

5. Incom RTJ-1 Jedi Armour – A prototype two seated of the new Advance Jedi Starfighter Programme to test it experimental technologies, never gone into production.

6. Incom RTJ-2 Jedi Starfighter – A production model of RTJ-1 (Visual Aid: Macross Frontier VF-25G Super Messiah)


	6. Incom RTJ-2 Jedi Starfighter

[Starfighter Incom RTJ-2 Jedi Starfighter]

[Production information]

1. Manufacturer

- Galactic Republic

- Incom Corporation

2. Designer

- Walex Blissex (Former Kuat Designer of Delta-7 Jedi Starfighter)

3. Product line

-Battroid starfighter

4. Model

-RTJ-2

5. Class

-Jedi Starfighter

6. Cost

-Republican Credit 169,999(new)

[Technical specifications]

1. Dimensions

- Battroid Mode: height 15.59 meters (includes laser cannon); 14.53 meters (without laser cannon).

- Fighter Mode: wingspan 15.5 (fully extended); height 4.03 meters; length 18.72 meters.

- GERWALK Mode: unknown.

- Mass: empty 8.45 metric tons; Super Pack weight unknown.

2. Maximum acceleration

- 5000 G

3. Megalight Maximum Speed (standard unit of distance in space)

-140 MGLT

4. Maximum speed (Type 1 atmosphere)

-Mach 5.5(Starfighter)

-Mach 2.5 (GERWALK)

-Mach 1.3 (Battroid)

5. Engine unit(s)

-Two trust vector Cygnus 4K7 Dual Line ion engines

-Incom 4L4 fusial thrust engines (x4)

6. Hyperdrive rating

-Class 1.0 (150000 LY range)

-No backup

7. Hyperdrive system

-Incom GBk-585 hyperdrive unit

8. Power plant

-Novaldex O4-Z cryogenic power cell

9. Shielding

-Chempat " Defender" deflector shield generator (50 SBD) (Starfighter configuration)

-Chempat Point-to-point "Suurik Armour" small deflector shield generator (45 SBD) mount on left arm.

-Titanium composite alloy hull

systems

-None, Use instead Ultra High Resolution 'Optical Visual 2D Camera'

systems

-None

system

-Internal NavCom with an Astromesh software programme (normally programmed for 10 jumps)

- Midi-chlorian Neuron User Interface (MCNUI) (Inspired by 'Buddy System' in Buddy Complex, only without a buddy)

-Aft chaff/flare launcher

-Taim & Bak IX4 laser cannons (mounted centre dorsal section in Fighter/GERWALK mode, becomes head turret in Battroid mode)

-Two J-Kai Lightsaber (using with white colour synthetic crystal)

-Standard load: 2 torpedoes each wing

-Pilot

-One Passenger (also act as co-pilot if needed)

capacity

-140 kilograms

-1 week, but extendible by outer pods (for pilot plus passenger without healing trance)

support

-1 week standard day (without Healing Trance)

systems

-Subspace Communication

-Radio

22.Other systems

-Pod Ejection System (PES) (The whole dorsal sector of the cockpit detached from the starfighter)

- Linear Actuators (provide faster electromagnetic transformation without contact between moving parts)

-Gravity Control (the ability to hover and Inertia Damping)

-Jedi only

(s)

-Starfighter

-Interceptor

-Scout

-Elite personnel transport

-Space Swordplay

-Patrol


	7. Aspect of Force powers

**[Aspects of Force powers]**

The Force had a range of powers that functioned in accordance to fundamental attributes that were cardinal in nature and categorized by the way in which a user was able to focus on the Force while using an ability. The aspects of the Force were divided into Control, Sense, and Alter by the Jedi Order. Under these three themes were several core abilities, which could be expanded upon and changed, depending on the user. Stemming from the core ability were several different ways to manipulate the Force, some of them mainstream within the Jedi and Sith teachings, others personally developed and unique.

According to the theory that the Force is one, the light and dark sides did not actually describe the Force, but rather defined how an individual used it: to directly harm his enemies or to help himself overcome situations. Thus the aggressive or vengeful abilities inherently belonged to the dark side, while those which were healing, defensive, self-empowering, or diversionary belonged to the light side.

For example, a Dark Jedi could cast powers that inherently belonged to the light side (like Persuasion). Kyle Katarn, who allied himself with the light side, made use of dark side powers such as Grip and Lightning, possibly because of his experience while fighting Maw, and later on Dromund Kaas. This indicated that skilful Jedi of strong character could use these abilities according to their wisdom since their high experience prevented them from drifting towards the dark side.

**Control**

The Jedi Order's teaching method began with the aspect of **Control**, taught to Jedi Initiates as a way to open their minds to the Force and establish a base point for further development. The theme of Control was centred on the ability to control one's own body, as self control was the starting point for all Jedi teachings. Development of these skills would continue throughout a Jedi's life, as the basics of all other disciplines of Force use began here. One of the most well known side-effects of mastering the discipline of Control was prolonged life and the avoidance of decay.

**Alchaka** - The Alchaka meditations were a rigorous series of highly personal, highly repetitive exercises using both physical and Force skills. Consisting of a high number of repetitions performed in complex positions and dizzying movements spaced between the positions, completing the meditations correctly typically left the practitioner on the brink of exhaustion. The purpose of the Alchaka technique was to clear the mind and attune the body to the strength of the Force, and was considered an advanced form of Moving Meditation.

**Art of Movement - **A higher form of movement developed for use by the Jedi Order. The Order trained their younglings in this art by means of an obstacle course. A reflex and agility exercise; students were ordered to traverse a difficult obstacle course within the Temple, while avoiding beams of light cast from the ceilings, walls, and floors.

**Breath control - **A Jedi could literally numb the body's instinct to shut itself down after long periods without oxygen, allowing the user to be able to go without breathing for longer periods than he or she ordinarily could by using the Force to reserve the amounts of air in the lungs.

**Centre of Being**- A stance used in Lightsaber combat. It could also be used for meditation. The stance was used by members of the old Jedi Order. Users of this stance would hold the Lightsaber horizontally, with the Lightsaber hilt just below the chin. The meditative stance would find use in combination with more passive and defensive forms. One who fell deeply into this style could almost unconsciously defend from even the most flowing random attacks and feints.

**Detoxify Poison** - allowed a Force-user to detoxify poisons or eject them from their body in a much shorter amount of time than would normally be possible. It could also be used to cleanse their body of alcohol, allowing the individual to remain sober while consuming vast amounts of the drink.

**Flashburn** - a term used by the Jedi Order to describe the reaction in which certain Jedi or Force-sensitives shutdown areas of their minds in reaction to emotional trauma. With sections of their memory seemingly ceasing to exist, those who used the technique were unable to remember details about the event at the centre of the trauma.

**Force Body** - allowed any Force-sensitive to push their body's endurance past a safe limit, ignoring and possibly sacrificing their health and well-being, in order to sustain their connection to the Force. Very powerful connection to the force was required for this abilities use. With this, a Jedi could live through what would otherwise kill them

**Force Enlightenment** - a passive/supplementary light side Force power. When activated, this power took the Force powers a Jedi was most skilled in, pushing them to the highest degree that the Jedi had previously mastered during his or her routine training. The affected powers that the Jedi Exile used to enlighten were Force speed, Force Defend (Force Armour or Force Shield), and Force valour. The end result was an "enlightened" Jedi, having unlocked and harnessed fully the light side of the Force.

**Force ghost** - The soul and essence of a deceased Force-sensitive who denied the will of the Force upon death, yet was able to interact with the living, albeit not physically. Some Sith Lords learned similar techniques, which in some cases allowed them to physically interact with their environment.

**Force healing** - Force healing, Force heal, or Cure was a power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly.

**Force speed** - Force speed, also known as burst of speed or Force sprint, was a core Force power that allowed the user to maintain sprinting speeds for a brief time. Greater aptitude granted greater boosts to speed and/or greater duration. The increased speed of the Force-user enabled the individual to see the world and the entities around them in slow motion, allowing them to dodge attacks easily and attack quicker with greater accuracy. There was a drawback to using this power; using Force speed had a draining effect on a Force-user's energy and metabolism, and required a longer recovery period.

**Force stealth** - also referred to as **Force Concealment** or **Buried Presence** was a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives.

**Hibernation trance** – also referred to as **healing trance, Jedi hibernation, Force trance**, or **recovery trance** was an ability that allowed Force-users to go into a very deep hibernation state.

**Morichro** - Similar to a Force trance, morichro suspended biological functions, including breathing and heart rate. A trained morichro user could turn the technique upon himself, surviving without food, water, or even air for periods of over a year at a time, though it would not protect against vacuum. But unlike a Force trance, it could also be turned on others, making it an effective way of subduing enemies. However, failure to monitor a targeted opponent could render them permanently unconscious or cause them to die of dehydration or starvation.[1]

Despite its deadly potential, **morichro** was not practiced by those who used the dark side, as it required a mastery of a less malicious use of the Force than most darksiders traditionally employed.

**Tapas** - The art of keeping warm in a cold environment, Tapas required the user to concentrate on the Force to retain his or her body heat

**Sense**

Classified as **Sense abilities** by the Jedi Order, these techniques were taught to Padawans to broaden the scope of their Control abilities. Dipping into a deeper understanding of the Living Force, Sense abilities allowed Force-wielders to immerse themselves in the environment. By the end of their apprenticeship, Padawans were expected to use the Force as an additional sense, constantly attuned to the undulation of the Force.

**Force Listening** - a Force technique used to hear through the Force. With it, Force-sensitives could understand words in another language or listen to beings talking from a distance

**Force meld** - otherwise known as Jedi meld or Battle meld, was a technique where a number of Force users joined their minds together through the Force, drawing strength from each other. A refinement of battle meditation, it was known to the ancient Jedi, though dangerous. While battle meditation could influence both the Force-sensitives and the insensitive of both sides, Force Meld concentrates on coordinating and improving the Force-sensitives of the user's side.

**Force sense** - Force sense was among the most basic of Force abilities. It could be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, and ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. A more concentrated, more directed form of this ability was how Jedi were able to see others without relying on their physical senses.

**Precognition**

**Battle Precognition** - a variant of precognition that allowed one to sense the flows of the Force.

**Shatter-point** - were a complex Force phenomenon, perceivable only by an unknown innate talent or immense focus and concentration on the part of the Force-user. Shatter-points were akin to fault lines; similar to different pathways of actions. Adept Force-users were able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them.

**Psychometry** - or telemetry was a Force power that was a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it.

**Force empathy** - a Force power related to Force sense, but involved picking up impressions of an individual's emotional state

**Farsight** – (also called far sight or farseeing) was the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focused on strong imagery and emotions. The future is always in motion, however, and is thus subject to change.

**Force sight** - or Force seeing, was a basic Force ability, perhaps related to Force sense. It enhanced the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. 'Seeing' with the Force was a useful skill. Trained users could have their sight amplified and were able to counter Force persuasion and Force blinding powers.

**Force vision** - were rare—but powerful—aspects of the Force, and considered the cornerstone of the Unifying Force.

**Telepathy** - was the very basic ability to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals.

**Comprehend Speech** - is a Force ability that enables a Jedi to understand the spoken language of any sentient he/she is interacting with, though it does not necessarily allow him/her to speak it, merely understand the general meaning.

**Shadow Vision** - Users of the ability could use the Force to gain low-light vision, allowing them to ignore the concealment of others, specifically those rendered invisible.

**Alteration**

An advanced form of Force-use, many non-trained Force-sensitives stumbled upon this group of powers accidentally, usually resulting in disastrous events. Untamed, these Force powers can cause mass chaos, as the art of manipulating other objects must be perfected and honed. Within the Jedi Order, these abilities were considered to be **_Alteration_** abilities and were taught to Jedi Knights who had mastered the art of Control and Sense. Capable of affecting the environment, these abilities were vital to a successful Knight, as without them, individuals could see the Force, but were incapable of manipulating it.

**Alter Damage** - to change the damage their Lightsaber inflicted upon a target.

**Alter Image** - allowed the user to alter his or her own personal features, such as the height, weight, skin colour, facial features, sex, voice, and body shape. These changes would stay as long as the Force-sensitive kept the power up, but would be dropped whenever the Force-user fell unconscious or simply lost concentration. However, other Force-sensitives skilled in receptive telepathy had a chance to see through this disguise which resulted in a contest of skills between the two Force-users. The power became more difficult to use the less the Force-user knew about the person being imitated.

**Alter Environment** - that involved various techniques that allowed the user to manipulate nature, enabling the creation of phenomena such as Force whirlwinds or fog that could be used to attack or to shield the user from opponents.

**Animal friendship**

**Battle meditation** - a Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was also effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels.

**Combustion** - allowed users to cause an object to explode by sheer force of will

**Crucitorn** - a Jedi technique for transcending physical pain beyond normal thresholds.

**Doppelganger** - or Similfuturus, was a Force power that allowed a user to create a perfect illusion of his or herself through the Force. The ability could also be used to duplicate objects that were visually indistinguishable from the real item.

**Drain Knowledge** - Dark side ability used to extract knowledge out of a sentient without his or her consent. Beyond simple reading of thoughts, the Drain Knowledge ability disrupted the Force to steal deep memories and information in a violent and merciless way. Such a process might damage the subject psychologically.

**Droid Disable** – (also known as Ionize) a Force power developed during the Old Sith Wars that allowed a Jedi to overload and damage electronic systems, such as droids.

**Force bellow** - was a power in which the user would amplify their voice using the Force.

**Force blinding** - a telekinetic light side Force power. Upon use of this technique, a blinding flash of energy emanated from a user's hand, manifesting as a flash of light that overloaded a target's vision, causing temporary blindness. A powerful tool of the light side, a Jedi could obfuscate an opponent's sight, making it difficult for the adversary to spot and attack the Jedi or anyone else. However, a trained Force-sensitive who had prepared himself could defend against this technique by using Force Sight.

**Force cloak** - also known as Force camouflage and Force concealment, was a rarely seen Force talent involving the manipulation of light and sound waves to render a practitioner virtually invisible to the naked eye.

**Force confusion** - Among the more advanced mind trick techniques was Force confusion, which could be used in combat to temporarily manipulate enemies to fight as an ally. It was especially useful when outnumbered, and was quicker to employ than affect mind in the heat of battle.

**Force Defend - **Reduced damage taken by Force powers.

**Force deflection - ** deflect without a Lightsaber

**Force Destruction** - a dark side Force power used by Sith and Dark Jedi, allowing them to create a massive energy field and throw it in any direction.

**Force drain** – (also known as **drain life** and **dark healing**) a spectrum of offensive and defensive Force powers, tied to the same concept, which used the dark side of the Force to tap into the strengths of an organic target. Mastery of each technique could scale the area of effect, sometimes dramatically, or exhaust the victims almost instantaneously.

**Force fear** - a dark side Force power and possibly a dark side variant on the Jedi mind trick to strike directly at the deepest parts of the target's mind, causing an uncontrollable shaking fear that would wreak havoc with the target's capabilities

**Force horror - ** advanced version of Force Fear

**Force insanity** - the most advanced version of Force Horror

**Force-flash** - a Force power employed when the person using it did not want to be seen. Related to Droid Disable, the user could temporarily disable a security holocam, causing a brief period of static, allowing the user to pass while only alerting security to a minor holocam malfunction. Another usage of the Force under the same name allowed the Force-user to produce an unnatural flash of bright light, temporary blinding his opponents

**Force flight** - a Force power that allowed Jedi to suspend themselves against the force of gravity. Levitation required no direct physical contact. Using the Force, an individual could then hover in place or move about wherever they desired.

**Force Illusion**

**Force Jump/Leap**

**Force Light** - a light side Force power used by the Jedi. When used against a darksider, Force light would weaken the darksider's connection to the Force. With the light of the Force, a Jedi could either purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits, or even living persons, though sometimes to detrimental effect. By channelling the Force into withering blasts of light-side energy, the darkness can then be diminished or destroyed permanently. Force light could also be used to sever the bond between a Sith battle-lord and his or her followers.

**Force lightning** (Organic limbs & extremities required)

**Chain lightning** - variation of Force lightning with the difference being that the lightning was able to strike one person and then move to another or several others.

**Force shock** - a Force power that allowed the user to create an energy spark that would track and damage the nearest enemy. The shock could be thrown at an opponent to stun and injure them, or could be set loose to track an opponent until it dissipates. The shock would not last more than five seconds or so before disappearing into a tiny burst of heat, but it was a useful technique for Sith apprentices.

**Force storm (lightning)** - An explosion of electrical energy directed at all foes in the vicinity. It also appeared as a tornado of energy which created a great disturbance in the Force

**Wall of light** - an immense manifestation of potentially destructive light side Force energy created by the focused power of a united Jedi front. When performed successfully, a wall of light allowed participants to effectively contain or purge the power of the dark side from a specific location, or sever an especially dangerous darksider from their Force connection.

**Force persuasion -** A variation of a Mind Trick

**Force projection** - It was a technique with which a Force user could create an inanimate apparition similar to themselves to distract, confuse or lure enemies

**Force Pull/Push**

**Force Stun - **The Sith would use the Force to deaden the senses of an enemy, inducing a near-catatonic state and in effect freezing that person or being in place. This power was very useful when the Force-user was stuck in tight spots against a superior number of foes.

**Force Slow** - Force Slow was a dark side Force power used by Sith. Affliction worked much like a fast-acting poison, quickly debilitating the target. The effects of affliction worsened over time and may cause death if the user is strong enough in the Force.

**Force Subjugate** - a Force power that enabled the user to inflict damage upon the mind and psyche of an opponent. Some methods of this technique allowed the transference of a user's Force energy, and/or the drainage of other Force users. Some used this power to calm, enrage, and direct the attacks of creatures with a low amount of will power.

**Force suppression** - a controversial mind-affecting Force power that was employed by crafty Force-sensitives. It allowed a Force sensitive to harness the Force in order to temporary convince others that they had been cut off from the Force itself. This would individually affect each active Force power. This technique took a great deal of focus to accomplish.

**Sever Force** - a non-lethal Force power by which a being's connection to the Force was interrupted, or blocked from them with a wall of light side energy. According to the ancient Jedi scholar Odan-Urr, severing an individual's Force connection was the most powerful attack a Jedi could perform.

**Force Throw**

**Force weapon** - a Force ability that allowed the user to imbue an unpowered weapon with the Force for a period of time. By channelling energy into the weapon, it allowed the wielder to strike and do more damage than the weapon's simple appearance would suggest. As a useful side effect, a Force-imbued weapon could be used to block Lightsabers without damaging the weapon.

**Pyrokinesis**

**Force wound – **by choke, grip, or crush the victim

**Malacia** - a Force technique that was used to induce a powerful dizziness and nausea in enemies by turning their equilibrium against them. It was completely incapacitating, but caused no damage to the body, and so was not considered a dark side power. Even so, the effects of the power were sometimes so severe that it could cause a target to vomit. The principal quality of the technique was that a Force-user utilizes it by transforming a target's energy rather than using their own.

**Mechu-deru** - a rare Force power that allowed the user to sense the complex structures of technology, and allowed for intuitive understanding of how complicated structures, including machinery and circuitry, fit together.

**Mind control** - known as dominate mind or control mind, mind control was the dark side equivalent of the Jedi mind trick, though mind control was much more invasive. It took complete control of the mind(s) of the victim(s) affected by the power. Higher levels of mastery allowed more people to be controlled,

**Mind trick** (Also known as **Affect Mind**)

**Protection bubble** With this Force power, the user could create a defensive sphere around the body, which would protect him from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, and inflict a certain amount of damage upon contact with the enemy.

**Plant Surge** - also known as Consitor Sato was a light side Force power that was based around the channelling of life energy into plants.

**Ray** - a Force technique used by Jedi skilled in energy manipulation. Employing this power, they could convert small amounts of nearby matter into controllable focused energy; a Jedi could also block attacks from blaster bolts with the use of this ability.

Ray could also be employed to stop Lightsaber attacks, although only experienced Jedi could use the ray effectively in combat. Energy collected from this ability would become unstable and harder to control if used to absorb excessively, dissipating in the form of a flash of heat if the user failed to maintain proper control.

**Revitalize** - a light side Force technique that revitalized an exhausted, wounded or, unconscious user, or whoever the user directed it at. Being a Force-based power, it did not work on non-organics such as droids.

**Spirit Transference** - also known as essence transfer or transfer life, was a radical dark side Force power used to transfer a person's consciousness into another body, or in some cases an inanimate object. Ancient Sith Lords and other powerful darksiders used this technique to cheat death again and again, haunting their tombs and possessing those who stumbled across their sarcophagi in order to continue their reign of terror. In more recent eras, masters of this dark side art had used advanced cloning technology to assure their immortality.

**Telekinesis**

**Revelation** - a Force power that was formulated by the Disciples of Twilight. Users of the ability could locate their enemies, through the enemy being silhouetted by a faint shimmering light that belied their location.

**Cleanse Mind** - a crucial Force power that was employed by Jedi Consulars of the Jedi Order. It allowed a member of the Jedi Consulars to negate an on-going mind-affecting Force power from themselves or an ally within their line of sight.

Edited from Wookiepedia.


	8. Star Wars Universe Time Measurement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars

[Star Wars Universe Time Measurement]

**Same as Earth**

60 seconds = 1 minute

60 minutes = 1 hour

24 hours = 1 day

**Galactic Standard Calendar**

I will always add the word 'standard' when mention it in the story. _One standard week_ for example is 1 week

5 days = 1 week

7 weeks = 1 month

35 days = 1 month

368 days = 1 year

(10 months + 3 festival weeks + 3 holidays = 1 year)

**12-month/368-day year structure**

The twelve month calendar may adopt the same number of days per month as the Gregorian calendar with the exception of Month 2 to accommodate the 368 day year. However, the number of days in every month has yet to be revealed.

Month 2 has at least 29 days, and as many as 31 to accommodate the extra 3 days in the calendar.

Month 5 has 31 days.

Month 7 has 31 days.

Month 10 has 31 days.

**Days of the week**

Primeday = First day of the week

Centaxday = Second day of the week

Taungsday = Third day of the week

Zhellday = Forth day of the week

Benduday = Weekend

_Edited from Wookieepedia._


End file.
